Lego House
by fezzlets-pot-o-gold
Summary: Finn shows up at Rachel's door, now what?


Finn stood at Rachel's door.

"Sorry I didn't call" looking into the room at the man behind Rachel while addressing Rachel, "I guess its a bad time, I'll" he rubs the back of his neck "go, it was nice seeing you again Rach, tell Kurt I stopped by." Finn walked away before Rachel could say anything.

Brody stood there shocked, "Well your boyfriends here, I should go" he kisses Rachel lightly on the cheek, "I'll see you at school on Monday?"

Rachel nods, still in shock as Brody leaves grabbing for her cell phone to call Kurt.

"Your brother showed up out of the blue, why is he here? I mean I'm happy to see him but I haven't talked to him of seen him in months now he all of a sudden shows up?"

Kurt held back a laugh, "I guess he couldn't take the surrender part any more" Kurt mumbles something to someone that Rachel can't make out "I gotta go diva, I will be home in about an hour we can talk then"

"Okay Kurt, see you then" she hangs up the phone and walks over to her 'bed' and curls up in a ball while looking at a picture of Finn on her phone, _either I really screwed up and cheated on Finn again, or, well I did cheat on Finn again, but it could be time to move on from Finn._ She sighs and falls asleep while waiting for Kurt.

* * *

Finn and Kurt sat at a little coffee shop a block from the loft,

"So the guy's name is Brody, and you never once mentioned him in any of the times we talked?"

Kurt shook his head, "I didn't think she would cheat on you again. Last time was a stupid mistake and she lost you I hope she knows what she's losing this time"

Finn smiled, "Maybe I need to sing to her. She said yes after I sang to her. I don't want to see her till I sing, know of any places that have a karaoke night? Or open mike nights?"

Kurt nodded, "This place does, and Rachel loves their coffee, I'll get her here tomorrow night."

"Thanks man"

"That's what brothers are for"

* * *

Kurt walked in and seen Rachel asleep, he picked up her phone and saw a text from Brody

**Sorry we kissed, it shouldn't have happened, its my fault**

Kurt shook his head,_ Oh diva diva diva_

* * *

Kurt dragged Rachel to the coffee shop the night,

"I don't want to sing Kurt!"

"You don't have to diva, but I do want someone there to help mock the ones who can't"

Rachel giggled and sat at a table, "Fine"

Finn sat down at the mike stand with Puck sitting beside him with a guitar, "This is for a girl who I did wrong a few months ago, I hope she hears it"

Rachel looked over and saw Finn as he started singing

**FINN: I'm gonna pick up the pieces,**

**And build a Lego house**

**If things go wrong we can knock it down**

Rachel looked at him smiling at the song selection

**FINN: My three words have two meanings,**

**There's one thing on my mind**

**It's all for you**

**And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm**

**If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now**

**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love**

**I'll pick you up when you get down**

**And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**

**I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind**

**I'll do it all for you in time**

**And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**

Rachel got up to sing with Finn,

**RACH: I'm gonna paint you by numbers **

**And colour you in**

**If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall**

**And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before**

**Now I'll surrender up my heart**

**And swap it for yours**

**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love**

**I'll pick you up when you get down**

**And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her to the other stool on the stage that was empty.

**FINN: I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind**

**RACH: I'll do it all for you in time**

**And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**

**Don't hold me down**

**I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take**

**And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm**

**If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now**

**FINN: I'm out of touch, I'm out of love**

**I'll pick you up when you get down**

**And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**

**RACH: I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind**

**I'll do it all for you in time**

**And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**

**BOTH: I'm out of touch, I'm out of love**

**I'll pick you up when you get down**

**And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**

Rachel smiled and bowed with Finn and Puck as the crowed clapped, including Brody. She lead them back to the table where Kurt was with Brody. "Brody this is my friend Noah,"

"Its Puck actually"

"Okay Puck, and my boyfriend Finn"

Brody stuck his hand out and shook Finn's hand, "You got a great girlfriend, she is a wonderful friend"

Finn smiled "She's an even better fiancée.

Rachel blushed and held onto Finn's hand tighter, standing on her tipy toes to whisper into his ear, "Take me home"

Finn smiled, "I'm already there," he grabbed her coat before looking at Kurt, "Call before you come back to the loft"

* * *

**The song used is Lego House by Ed Sheeran. ~~ Amelia. **


End file.
